Songfic Series (Recreated)
by HakaiElementalVocaloid
Summary: Same as last time, throw some songs at me! I will attempt to write it into a story, But since I'm bad at writing, don't expect too much...I may reject the song, unfortunately. K because there may be violence.


**Yeah, I know. Gone for so long and comes back with a horrible story OTL**

**Q_Q I found out that I can only write explanations OTL. ****I got high marks on my explanation test on frogs but a fail on the story writing.**

**That explains it.**

**Anyway, this is Arrowchan-3's request, 'It's Always A Good Time'! The theme is that everything goes wrong but they still have a good time. HA!**

**I'm going 3-style and putting '(?)' behind silly things.**

**Classes:**

**Elsword: Infinity Sword (Don't take this as a insult, but IS seems kind of stupid)**

**Aisha: Dimension Witch (Only using her because of her personality)**

**Rena: Wind Sneaker (Such a optimist)**

**Raven: Who Cares (Lol, just kidding, he's Blade Master)**

**Eve: Code Empress (She has the most emotions, right?)**

**Chung: Iron Paladin (So fun to make jokes about him)**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam (She doesn't seem to have a killing aura like the others)**

**Elesis: Grand Master (I found out this is, like, your master's master.)**

**No Add because of his weirdness.**

**Elsword's going to kill me because 3 asked me to push him into a sewer!**

**Elsword: Okay- Wait- WHAT!?**

**Um! Anyway! Story start! *runs away with Elsword trying to kill me***

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

It was a rainy day at the beach. The Elgang were soaked, but they still had unnatural smiles on their faces. (?) "Never mind!" Rena cried, sounding like a optimist. Well, she is, isn't she? Anyway. "Let's go...Play in the sewers!" (?)

"Sounds like a very good idea."(?) Although she was smiling, Eve still had a flat voice.

With the unnatural smiles, they walked stiffly to the sewers.

Aisha stared at the stinky sewers and wailed, "Who thought this was a good idea?" Looking slightly tired (she was holding the picnic basket(?)), she put it on the ground. "I can't do this kind of labour! I'm a awesome magical girl!(?)"

Eve slowly raised her hand, but then a certain Grand Master suddenly spoke up.

"Sorry to break it to you, Aisha, but you're not awesome."(?) Elesis blinked several times as she deadpanned at Aisha.

"OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, DON'T YOU KNOW GRAND MASTER IS LIKE GRANDMA, SO YOUR PROBABLY REAL OLD-"(?) Aisha was cut off as the Elgang heard a loud splash. They stared as the shadowy figure attempted to get out of the water without being eaten by the piranhas.

"Elsword, should we help that guy- Hey, where's Elsword? OH NO THE GUY IN THE WATER IS ELSWORD!" Chung started screaming and running in circles. (?)

"Don't use Iron Howling in the house." Raven muttered.

"BUT WE AREN'T IN A HOUSE! IRON HOWLING! AHHHHHH!"

Eve stole Chung's cannon and lifted Elsword up with it. Seeing fifty piranhas who hitched a ride on the cannon, Ara screamed, grabbed the cannon, and attempted to shake them off. Of course, Elsword fell back in the sewer. (?)

_Meanwhile..._

"Hey, where are the others?"

Aisha, Rena and Elesis hadn't noticed that it was Elsword and decided to relax on the beach, as it was sunny again. Aisha was building a giant version of herself while Rena was drinking a milkshake and saying that Aisha was vain.

Of course, Elesis was worrying about Elsword, what with the sibling complexes and all that. (?)

_Back at the piranha situation..._

"Meh." Raven lifted up Elsword again, threw him on the ground and shook the piranhas off.

Elsword flipped a table.

**Alternate**

3 and the authoress, Hakai, appeared.

"HOW DARE YOU KILL A INNOCENT TABLE!(?)" Hakai screamed, flipping out and tryng to kill everything that moved.

"YEAH! HOW MANY PEOPLE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU FLIPPING TABLES!(?) NO KILLING INNOCENT PUPPIES(?)!?" 3 yelled, throwing tea everywhere.

Everyone stopped and stared at the girl who was currently throwing tea around.

"3, tables aren't made from people. Plus, what puppies?" Hakai asked.

"Hey, I just realized, I FORGOT THE KETCHUP!(?)" 3 cried, ignoring Hakai.

"We're still here, you know." Eve stated flatly.

"Oops! We violated Authoress Rule 10! No breaking the Fourth Wall!" Hakai yelled, dragging 3 through a portal, who was screaming about poor puppies.

The Elgang were thrown in a different portal, to Puppyland. (?)

_Back at the author meeting house_

"Oh, I see what you meant about the puppies," Hakai said cheerfully to 3, drinking tea with her OCs Elysea and Akira. "Puppyland, huh? That's a bit horid though..."

_Back with the Elgang_

"OH MY EL THE PUPPIES TURNED TO MANEATING WOLVES!" (?)

**Alternate Ends**

Elsword started yelling at all the El gang members that were there. "I COULD HAD DIED! HELPING YOUR LEADER OUT ONCE IN A WHILE WOULDN'T HURT!"

"Actually, it would hurt my dignity.(?) I am a queen after all." Eve replied, sitting down and sipping tea **(Reference to the ending pose where she sips tea)**.

"Hey, we're missing three people." Raven stated.

"WHO CARES ABOUT THEM? IT'S ALREADY TWILIGHT FOR EL LADY'S SAKE!" Elsword apparently still had a happy face. (?)

They ended up partying the whole night and bombarded the other three girls with sand.

The End.

**Yeah, I know. I got lazy.**

**Same as last time, throw some song titles at me, unfortunately I may reject some, so just bombard a load of songs at me XD**


End file.
